Uncommon oc questions ada edition
Uncommon OC questions! 1. A little-known talent of your OC? 2. What trait does your OC like best about themself? 3. How many pillows does your OC sleep with? 4. Is your OC good at keeping secrets? 5. Your OC's worst habit? 6. Does your OC prefer tennis shoes/sneakers or flip flops? nike air max 4 loif 7. What is your OC's opinion on body modifications? she wants like 1000 but oink wont let her 8. Your OC is given a full-ride scholarship to any college they could want to go to. Where do they go and what do they major in? who knows shes stupid af 9. What chore does your OC hate the most? 10. Would your OC prefer to live in the city, the suburbs, or the country? city 11. Is your OC a blanket hog? yes 12. Would your OC play by the rules in a fight or take cheap shots? cheap shots 13. Does your OC have a widow 's peak? no 14. Happy birthday! What kind of present would your OC want? 15. Something that grosses your OC out? 16. Your OC is suddenly on an adventure! Where do they go and what do they do? 17. Is there a real person that looks like your OC? who knows 18. Something that makes your OC laugh without fail? herself 19. Something that makes your OC cry without fail? 20. A obscure/ridiculous fear your OC has? 21. Does your OC have any type of disability, whether it be mental, physical, etc? 22. Does your OC get frustrated when people forget to close the door behind themselves? 23. What is your OC's first memory? 24. Something you like that your OC would hate? 25. Your OC is going into battle/on a mission! What song is their anthem? 26. Does your OC have good or bad posture? 27. Most despicable thing your OC has ever done? 28. Is your OC a conspiracy theorist? no 29. Someone does something awful in front of your OC. How do they handle it? she would probably laugh or not even notice who 30. What is your OC's favorite drink? absolut vodka full on fam 31. Does your OC prefer to sleep in a warm or cool area? she never feels the cold so shes rlly not arsed 32. Would your OC like you if they met you? yes bc im fukkin hard lad 33. A song that reminds you of your OC? fuckin loads but 5/4 and rockit 34. Is your OC a nail biter? 35. What is your OC's favorite quote? 36. Your OC's favorite fashion era? (20's, 70's, etc) 37. Does your OC get excited when they get mail? 38. Random thunderstorm! How does your OC react? 39. A strange talent of your OC? 40. Assuming your OC doesn't have them already, what superpower would they want? If they do already, would they change it, keep it, or get rid of it? 41. Does your OC like/make puns? 42. What kind of shampoo does your OC use? 43. Your OC wakes up with a coin super glued to their forehead. How do they react? 44. Can your OC sleep if there's any kind of light? 45. What kind of self-esteem does your OC have? 46. A word that your OC can't stand? 47. Does your OC fold their clothes, hang them up, or just leave them in the basket/dryer? 48. Would society call your OC a good guy or a bad guy? What would they say they are? 49. Your OC's most prized possession? 50. What is your OC's happy place? ''